


Feel At Home

by CalamityRondo



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time Meeting, Jeffbastian Bromance, M/M, giddy talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRondo/pseuds/CalamityRondo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is new at Dalton. When he meets Jeff, his room mate, they instantly click. And suddenly they're both talking about their boyfriends like teenage girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was prompted on tumblr :)
> 
> "Sebastian comes to Dalton and meets his room mate, Jeff. During their first smalltalk they learn about the other's boyfriend. Bromance and friendship <3"

Sebastian is surprised to find his new dorm room empty. Since he has transferred to Dalton on such a short notice it was impossible to get a room just for himself, so he expected to find is room already occupied by someone. He doesn't let that bother him and begins unpacking his things.

When he is almost done the door opens to reveal a tall blonde in jeans and a light blue shirt. He front of his clothes are clean but at the end of his sleeves that are rolled up to the elbows there are clearly stains. His collar has little white stains which could be flour but also everything else.

“Hey, you're already here. Sorry I'm late”, the blonde grins and looks apologetic at the same time. Sebastian finds this amusing. “I'm Jeff Sterling, I hope we'll get along.”

Sebastian takes a few steps towards Jeff. He smirks. “Sebastian Smythe. I'm sure well get along just fine, babe.”

Jeff colors a little at that but doesn't falter. “So that's why they roomed you with me.”

Sebastian raises one eyebrow. “And why would that be?”

“Because you're gay, and I'm too. The school's trying to be nice by putting you in with someone you can probably bond with best.”

He licks his lips. “This makes this easy, then.” Sebastian hasn't expected to get a gay room mate at all, but he isn't going to complain. Jeff is walking around him and sitting down on his bed. If it's not the fault of the lightning, he seems to be blushing a little.

“Sorry, no chance. Taken.”

Sebastian sits down next to Jeff. “Oh really? Well, that's too bad. Is he attending Dalton, too?” He gets a nod in reply. “Why aren't you rooming with him then?”

Jeff fiddles with his fingers. “At first, we were sharing a room. We tried to keep the relationship secret, you know. But that didn't really work out, so the school made us move in different rooms, so we couldn't... you know, screw around all night.”

It's adorable how Jeff fumbles with the words, but at the same time Sebastian feels a little compassionate because the separation obviously gets to Jeff. “I'm sorry to hear that. That must suck. The screwing around is the best part of a relationship after all.”

The blonde bites his lips. “I don't know. I think the being around Nick and cuddling part is also awesome. Do you have a lot of experience in these things?”

Sebastian grins proudly. “Of course I do. But don't tell me, you have never gotten anything? You're not serious, are you? I mean, come on, we're talking about sex here. Everyone needs that.”

He is greeted with silence, before Jeff speaks up, completely ignoring what he just said. “You may find it hard to get laid here. I don't know about more gays other than Nick and myself.”

Sebastian shrugs. “Doesn't bother me.” Suddenly Jeff leans his head onto his shoulder and giggles. That surprises Sebastian who does not like to have sudden body contact that wasn't initiated by himself. But somehow Jeff's presence doesn't bother him.

“You're strange, you know that, Sebastian?”

Without noticing Sebastian puts his arm around Jeff's shoulders. “Why is that now?”

“Because just a moment ago you said everyone should have sex and then you're like 'not getting some? No problem'.”

“I like a little challenge in a man”, Sebastian replies. “But what I actually meant was that not getting some won't be a problem, because my boyfriend expects me to remain faithful.”

Jeff bolts upright and looks excited. “You have a boyfriend? Why did you flirt with me then?”

Sebastian only shrugs again. “That's my nature. I wasn't serious, though. Hunter would probably rip you apart with bare hands if I did anything with you.”

Giggles fill the room again. “Gosh, that's so romantic. So what's he like?”

“Hunter's a little shorter than me.”

“Oh, Nick is shorter than me, too!”, Jeff chimes in. “How much difference?”

“Two inches.”

“Mine, too!”

They look at each other and start laughing. Sebastian laughs so hard his stomach hurts and tears begin to form in his eyes. He has no clue what's so fucking funny about this, but somehow sitting here with Jeff talking about the similarities of their boyfriends just is.

“Nick is a little broader than me”, Jeff squeezes out with the last of his breath. Sebastian nods enthusiastically.

“Yeah, Hunter, too.”

They seriously have to fight the oncoming fit of laughter that threatens them. They randomly exchange facts about their boyfriends. So Sebastian learns that Nick is dark haired, can sing amazingly, is part of the basketball team, likes stupid sci-fi movies and is Jeff's best friend since pre-school.

Jeff in return learns that Hunter is obsessed with working out, has the most fucking hot body Sebastian has ever seen, is also a pretty singer, likes marathon make outs and is the only one who ever got Sebastian interested in relationships.

Sebastian can't believe that he participated in something as girly as this. But he still finds himself talking more about Hunter, occasionally giggling giddily when he thinks of Hunter, and suddenly feels so in love all over again.

It's silly but he likes it. He likes spilling embarrassing stories of Hunter and himself to Jeff. And he likes how comfortable he is around Jeff. Like this is his long lost brother instead of a guy a met barely an hour ago.

“So, since I haven't heard of another new student, where is Hunter?”, Jeff asks, excitement still glowing in his eyes and cheeks. The question, though, dampens Sebastian's mood a little.

“He is still back in France.”

Jeff's eyes get big as plates before he almost tackles Sebastian with his embrace. “Wow, that's shitty. I'm sorry to hear that. That must be tough.”

Sebastian reciprocates the embrace and wow he has never done that before (at least not with someone he was only friends with). He nods. “Yeah, it sucks. I got transferred here when my mother suddenly decided I should live with my father who works here. I'm thinking about asking Hunter to come here, too. I really miss him.”

Jeff pats his back lovingly. “You should definitely do that. But you know what will help right now? Cake. I made one for you in the home ec room to celebrate your arrival and it's just about finished. You want some?”

This explains the stains on Jeff's clothes, although he apparently wore a apron. He can't believe this guy who has never met him but still made him cake and talks to him as if they've done that a million times before. But he can't help but feel immediately at home with this guy and somehow he likes all that. Jeff is exactly what he looks for in a friend.

The coming years at Dalton seem to become nice especially if he could get along with Nick just as well. But it would still be better if Hunter was here.


End file.
